Generally, the opening of a container which stores liquid substance such as cooking oil, soy sauce, etc. has a stopper.
The stopper includes a stopper body which is coupled to a container body where the substance is stored and a cap which is coupled to the stopper body and which is designed to open and shut the container.
The stopper body has a discharge hole. The discharge hole allows the substance which is stored in the container to be discharged. The liquid substance can be discharged to outside by tilting the container or pressing down on the container body, etc.
When a user intentionally discharges the liquid substance out, however, the substance may leak through between the container body and the stopper, causing inconvenience to the user.